Il Garofano Bianco
by Danica Helena Thorne
Summary: "Mio padre David Brennan e mia madre Karen McBridge Brennan hanno avuto una sola figlia, Enid Brennan. È nata il 5 Aprile del 2000, in piena notte... " mormorò con la medesima, sofferta convinzione: "Io non sono nata. Io non esisto più. finì soffocando un singhiozzo: Ora, capisci?"
1. Il Buon Samaritano

**Genere:** Drammatico, Fantasy, Mistero.  
**Rating:** Verde.  
**Personaggi:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs Hudson,OC.  
**Timeline:** Post 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.  
**Note dell'Autrice:** Il primo capitolo è fatto. Dicono sia il più difficile. La mia prima storia sullo 'Sherlock' della BBC che ha un sacco di altre contaminazioni. Un esperimento, in pratica e spero possa divertire.

_**Il Buon Samaritano**_

_"{Dio} creò la Vergine Maria, e cioè fece sorgere sulla terra una purezza così intensa da potere, in seno a tanta trasparenza, concentrarsi fino ad apparirvi bambino. Ecco, espressa nella sua forza e nella sua realtà, la capacità che la purezza ha di far nascere il Divino in mezzo a noi."_  
_**Pierre Teilhard de Chardin**._

_** U**_scito dalla caffetteria, Sherlock si vide costretto ad aprire un ampio ombrello di tela scura che poi sollevò sopra la testa dai corti capelli scuri con un leggero sospiro; la pioggia tempestava con insolita furia il marciapiede e i pochi gradini che lo separavano dalla stazione della Metropolitana, infilò la mano libera nella tasca del soprabito e mosse qualche passo, senza fretta e con una noia fastidiosa, crescente. C'erano sempre pensieri che si rincorrevano nella sua mente, ipotesi che si formavano attorno ai passanti, agli oggetti che tenevano o abbandonavano ma non erano abbastanza complessi da fargli sentire la necessità di andare oltre, erano immagini bidimensionali senza ombre che non avevano spazio per il suo intuito.  
Immerso in questa cupa constatazione, non ebbe modo di scansarsi per tempo: ricevette un colpo alla clavicola abbastanza forte da farlo girare accigliato e come aveva immaginato, si trovò davanti a una ragazza esile che a stento raggiungeva il metro e sessanta centimetri di altezza, sprovvista di ombrello e quindi ansiosa di rientrare a casa, aveva un volto piuttosto pallido forse a causa del freddo pungente costellato da chiare efelidi, gli occhi grigi lo fissavano con disagio.  
«Mi scusi, signore.» mormorò con un filo di voce, la mano sinistra massaggiò la spalla destra e piegò le labbra carnose in un sorriso imbarazzato.  
_'Accento di Bristol. Età compresa fra i quattordici e i sedici anni. Nessun ombrello e giacca a vento leggera. Lo zaino è praticamente nuovo, non ci è mai andata a scuola. I capelli non vengono lavati da almeno tre giorni, per questo sono legati alla nuca. È in buone condizioni di salute, deve essere scappata da meno di cinque giorni.'_ congetturò con una seconda occhiata.  
«Si è fatto male?» domando lei, forse incuriosita dal suo silenzio.  
«No.» rispose atono Sherlock.  
_'Forse conosce l'assurdo blog di John. O il mio sito.'_ con disappunto, decise di scartare la seconda ipotesi: _'Il mio viso non le è nuovo, ma non riesce a collegarlo, perciò deve...'_  
La sconosciuta osò interromperlo una seconda volta, allungò la mano sinistra per strattonarlo bruscamente per la manica del cappotto: «Attento!» esclamò.  
Sherlock si girò per notare l'autobus, si era fermato oltre il marciapiede senza farvi caso, respirò a fondo e lei allentò la presa.  
«Vai a casa.» le consigliò o meglio, le ordinò: «I tuoi genitori saranno disposti a perdonare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, detto o pensato. Sono torturati dal pensiero che qualcuno ti abbia rapita, stuprata, uccisa e tutto ciò che vogliono è vederti dormire nel tuo letto.»  
«Ma...» cercò di obiettare lei.  
«No.» la zittì Sherlock: «Te la sei cavata con i soldi che hai risparmiato le scorse settimane, con quelli che hai preso dai portafogli dei tuoi, hai dormito suoi vagoni e nelle stazioni, ma quando non avrai neanche le monete per il tea caldo, cosa conti di fare?» la guardò con gravità: «Puoi essere trascinata in un convoglio abbandonato, scalciare, urlare non ti servirebbe a niente... Poi essere picchiata a sangue e poi violentata, drogata e...»  
«No, basta.» si ribellò, volle scansarsi per non sentire la verità ma Sherlock le afferrò il polso.  
«E costretta a prostituirti. Oppure soffocata, pugnalata, strangolata e lasciata sotto la pioggia come un sacco della spazzatura. È questo che vuoi?» domandò, anzi l'aggredì.  
_'John non approverebbe il metodo, ma il fine sì.'_ valutò.  
La ragazzina scoppiò in lacrime, come era prevedibile. Non la lasciò andare, fu sfiorato dall'idea di essere stato brutale che l'abbandonò, quando la vide alzare gli occhi.  
«Vai a casa.» ripeté perentorio  
Lei annuì, forse sperava che Sherlock le credesse sulla parola e infatti provò a ritrarre il polso, ma lui non era una creatura ingenua come doveva esserlo una ragazzina.  
_'E neppure da adolescente ero un'anima candida.'_ concluse ironico: «Non puoi andarci a piedi.» soggiunge: «Prima, andrai alla Polizia così avviseranno la tua famiglia che sei stata ritrovata e con l'ausilio di Google Maps, i nostri brillanti agenti sapranno accompagnarti proprio a casa tua e non in un'abitazione scelta a loro piacere.» le sorrise beffardo: «Avanti.» non aspettò che ribattesse, con uno strattone le fece capire di camminare.  
Lei non si oppose, anche perché non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi e doveva essere grata che fosse Sherlock Holmes a portarla verso la Metropolitana e non un qualunque sadico sessuale attratto dalla sua vulnerabilità.  
Erano quasi al binario, quando la ragazza si concesse una risatina: «Buon Samaritano.» borbottò: «Non mi hai neppure riparata dalla pioggia!»  
Sherlock scrollò l'ombrello: «Io non sono il Buon Samaritano.» disse con voce piatta.

_**F**_u impossibile trovare un sedile libero in tutto il vagone, la ragazzina si aggrappò alla barra centrale, vicino alle porte e socchiuse le palpebre: «Ho la testa in fiamme.» pigolò lamentosa.  
Sherlock dovette abbassare la testa per osservarla, era impallidita notevolmente ma si reggeva senza problemi: «Berrai qualcosa di caldo alla stazione di polizia.» disse, si sforzò di usare un tono morbido che potesse confortarla: «Non siamo distanti.» assicurò, appoggiandosi all'ombrello.  
«Non voglio andare dalla polizia.» obiettò la petulante creatura: «Sarebbe un'inutile perdita di tempo.»  
L'uomo inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro, scettico e incuriosito al tempo stesso: «Credi che la tua famiglia non abbia sporto denuncia?» domandò, avvicinandosi di un singolo passo.  
«No.» la risposta di lei fece sfumare parte del suo interesse: era un comportamento giovanile, spesso i ragazzi fuggiti di casa erano convinti di aver donato un senso di sollievo ai parenti, contro ogni logica anche lui era stato sfiorato da quell'ipotesi, anni addietro. Sbuffò.  
Lei alzò il viso su Sherlock: «Loro non sanno di avermi perduta.» sussurrò con una sofferenza quasi palpabile, anche se gli occhi erano asciutti: «Dicono sia meglio così.» quella frase fu quasi sovrastata dallo sferragliare del treno e il convoglio si fermò, sbilanciando entrambi.  
«Seguimi.» disse lui, notò la sua esitazione: «C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto.» allungò il braccio, un paio di passeggeri uscirono, ignorandoli.  
«Non hai chiesto niente.» fece notare in tono neutro lei.  
«Esatto.» concesse Sherlock con impazienza: «Adesso, ho parecchie domande e vorrei delle risposte.»  
Lo affiancò, rifiutando un ulteriore contatto fisico e gliene fu quasi grato: «Tanto non capirai.» disse in un sospiro compassionevole.  
«Ti sbagli.» rispose lui con un sorriso beffardo: «Io capisco tutto. Sempre.» indicò con la punta metallica dell'ombrello avanti a sé.  
La ragazzina scrollò le spalle, lasciò la metropolitana incamminandosi lungo la banchina al suo fianco, non cercò di svicolare in qualche modo; aveva un atteggiamento solo in apparenza arreso e non era per nulla spaventata da lui o da qualunque altra cosa.  
«Qual'è il tuo nome?» chiese Sherlock, dirigendosi alla macchinette automatiche del caffè.  
«Dilys Brennan.» ammise candidamente lei: «Un nome gallese.» sorrise con amarezza, estrasse dalla giacca a vento un buffo portamonete di stoffa rosa, un porcellino con una cerniera al posto della bocca e un paio di bottoni azzurri per occhi.  
_'Molly Hooper sarebbe capace di compiere un furto'_ si ritrovò a pensare Sherlock: «Offro io.» disse asciutto.  
«La cavalleria non è morta.» cinguettò con impostata ammirazione Dilys, mise via i suoi ultimi risparmi: «Con chi ho l'onore, ser...?»  
La fulminò con un'occhiata gelida, forse non la meritava ma cominciava a stimare quelle premure inutili: «Sherlock Holmes.» si presentò, infilò le monetine nella feritoia: «Avrai letto di me.»  
«Su un blog.» confermò Dilys: «Sono un caso?»  
Sherlock increspò le labbra: «Non darti troppa importanza, Dilys Brennan.» ribatté tagliente: «Tea?» non aspettò la risposta e digitò il codice.  
Dilys non lo ringraziò, ma accostò il liquido alle labbra mentre era bollente. Non c'erano note aggiuntive sull'aspetto fisico, i capelli erano di un intenso rosso Tiziano dalla sfumature biondicce, non aveva ancora sfilato i guantini. Pareva che il caldo la ristorasse, non mostrava fretta o curiosità per la destinazione.  
«Quanti anni hai?» riprese a parlare dopo una breve pausa.  
«Quindici.» fu una risposta decisamente economa: «Ma non sono gallese. Sono nata in Irlanda, nell'EIRE.» aggiunse con orgoglio: «Ci siamo trasferiti perché le cose non sono andate come aveva sperato papà.»  
Sherlock annuì per farla proseguire: _'Parla con disinvoltura dei parenti, la scelta dei termini implica un legame affettivo, non credo sia vittima di abusi. Non in ambiente famigliare'_.  
«La sterlina è parsa più rassicurante dell'euro, alla fine.» concluse Dilys, guardò nel contenitore vuoto, infine l'accompagnò nel cestino dell'immondizia con un movimento aggraziato: «Non sono scappata di casa, sai?»  
Sherlock si concentro sull'ombrello, sul pavimento che percorreva per darle la sensazione di potersi confidare liberamente, la luce fioca del tardo pomeriggio filtrava dall'uscita.  
«Né ho rubato uno spillo ai miei.» ci tenne a precisare Dilys: «Avevo da parte qualche paghetta, ma non ho risparmiato apposta, solamente non avevo cose da comprare e comunque, non potrei mai prendere i soldi della mamma o del papà: se li guadagnano. Ho portato con me quello che proprio mi serviva, mi sono detta che a Londra avrei trovato il mio posto o un lavoro.» sospirò scosse il capo: «La mia casa non c'è più. Avevo la mia cameretta, se i Brennan mi avessero trovata... No... Avevo i miei libri, mi hanno permesso di portarne via tre. Io non sono scappata, io sono dovuta andar via!» esclamò, nessun pianto e nessuna aggiunta.  
Quella confessione era troppo lacunosa per far emergere una teoria: «Sono vivi?» azzardò a chiedere, Sherlock con la fronte aggrottata.  
«I miei genitori?» rispose perplessa: «Certo.»  
Pensò fosse sconvolta da qualche evento traumatico, per fare chiarezza era inutile tormentarla, doveva consultare altre fonti e non poteva farlo sotto la Metropolitana: «Abito in Baker Street.» la informo quieto, ora che aveva una strategia: «Impiegheremo cinque minuti per raggiungerla. Che libri hai preso?» domandò, salendo le scale.  
Dilys era affaticata, però tenne il passo: «Il Silmarillion, lo Hobbit e il Signore degli Anelli.» rispose.  
_'J.R.R. Tolkien, ora pro nobis.'_ pensò Sherlock, ma non lo disse.

_**M**_rs Hudson non era in casa, questo posticipò un seccante colloquio chiarificatore con la donna; John Watson era al lavoro e anche un altro confronto avrebbe atteso; Dilys non era affatto turbata dalla prospettiva di entrare nell'appartamento di uomo, si guardò attorno incuriosita sembrando ancora più giovane dei suoi quindici anni.  
«Non è male qui.» decise, sfilando lo zaino e sistemandolo accanto al caminetto spento: «È tuo?»  
«No, la padrona di casa è una donna. Non avevi letto il blog?» replicò sospettoso.  
Lei si tolse la giacca a vento: «Ma fate dei post molto lunghi, non li leggo tutti. Salto qua e là.» affermò come divertita: «Però, mi piace come raccontate.» precisò.  
«Io non racconto nulla. È tutta opera di John.» disse Sherlock con noncuranza.  
Dilys annuì: «Senti.» cambiò discorso, piegò le ginocchia per guardare fra le sue cose: «Se mi mostri dov'è il bagno, mi faccio una doccia: ho anche gli asciugamani... Mi serve giusto l'acqua!» sistemò sul tappeto un paio di flaconi colorati, poi un cambio di biancheria intima, una felpa color menta, un paio di jeans e delle pantofole di spugna bianca, infine mise a terra anche il telo.  
Sherlock spostò il viso verso l'orologio, fece una veloce stima del tempo: «Sì, non c'è ragione di aspettare.» disse.  
«Grazie.» rispose lei: «Grazie mille, davvero.» sorrise di nuovo con un'innocenza disarmante, con una sincerità che quasi lo metteva a disagio, Sherlock non seppe come ribattere perciò le fece cenno di seguirlo. Dilys non si era ancora tolta i guanti.


	2. Indizi Nel Vuoto

**Indizi nel vuoto**

_** D**_ilys Brennan non difettava di spirito pratico: si era equipaggiata con uno zaino robusto in cui aveva piegato cinque paia di slip e reggiseni femminili, tre magliette di cotone leggero a maniche lunghe, un cardigan e un maglione dolcevita, c'erano anche due paia di jeans e una tuta semplice che avrebbe potuto usare come pigiama; i libri erano stati adagiati sul fondo insieme a un quadernetto a quadretti e a uno stazzonato astuccio rosa, coperto di dediche tipicamente adolescenziali per Dilys, anzi per _'Lys'_ come la chiamavano i compagni di classe.  
Sherlock svuotò il contenuto delle tasche, la ragazza aveva preso un chiodo arrugginito da usare per difesa ma l'aveva come dimenticato fra gli scontrini, non trovò neppure il telefono cellulare ma soltanto un ipod scarico.  
In bagno, l'acqua stava ancora scorrendo e Sherlock immaginò di avere abbastanza tempo per una ricerca veloce: rimise tutto in ordine, tranne le ricevute che appoggiò sulla scrivania vicino al computer portatile, si sedette con un'idea precisa.  
Sherlock spostò l'attenzione sugli acquisti della ragazza: il primo risaliva a quattro giorni addietro, si trattava di una bottiglietta d'acqua naturale e di una barretta energetica, da quel momento sembrava essersi nutriva unicamente di toast accompagnati a bevande calde. Doveva aver risparmiato per acquistare i biglietti ferroviari, quindi si era accontentata dell'acqua potabile alle fontanelle e dei dolcetti alle macchinette automatiche nelle stazioni, nelle cui caffetterie consumava i pasti.  
In quei quattro giorni, si era mostrata acculata nelle finanze e discreta nel restare in luoghi mediamente affollati ove passare inosservata; non aveva mai speso una sterlina dopo le dieci di sera, onde evitare che una cameriera annoiata magari con una figlia della sua stessa età potesse ricordarsi l'incontro, non faceva colazione prima delle sette del mattino per la medesima ragione. Era un comportamento maturo per una quindicenne.  
La sua ipotesi sembrava prendere corpo, accantonò i pezzi di carta per cercare altrove, perché tanti accorgimenti potevano soltanto significare che Dilys fosse cercata ardentemente da qualcuno eppure nessuno aveva denunciato alla polizia la sua essenza e nessuna delle ventuno minorenni scomparse durante la settimana le somigliava; Dilys Brennan non era iscritta nei tre principali istituti superiori di Bristol, né aveva un profilo su Facebook o un account di Twitter.  
Sapeva di aver compiuto un'osservazione superficiale, frettolosa eppure si sentì punto sul vivo, se non deluso era insoddisfatto.  
_'Ha mentito.'_ concluse, massaggiandosi il mento: _'Ha mentito, senza che io me ne accorgessi?'_  
La prospettiva lo fece irrigidire sulla sedia; non poteva sopportarlo perché c'era una differenza abissale fra gli intrighi di Irene Adler e le bugie di una ragazzina spaventata, anche se tanto intimorita non gli era sembrata, perché desiderava avere più tempo a disposizione per analizzare la situazione ma lei aveva spento il fon chiesto in prestito e stava ritornando nello studio.  
Sherlock abbassò lo schermo del portatile, alzò la testa per focalizzarsi sulla ragazza, ora immobile sulla soglia come in silente attesa: calzava delle ballerine lucide dello sgargiante verde menta della felpa che indossava sopra a dei semplici jeans, i capelli rossi avevano dei brillanti riflessi dorati e la carnagione era pallida, aveva le mani coperte da leggeri guanti di raso color cipria. Non ritenne opportuno spezzare il silenzio, infatti, fu lei a prendere la parola con la sua voce armoniosa, d'una dolcezza che suonava spontanea.  
«Ho dovuto lasciare alcune cose in bagno, ma lo libererò presto.» disse, come a volersi scusare.  
Sherlock abbozzò con un semplice cenno del capo, tentò di vedere il torbido negli occhi grigi della sconosciuta, invano.  
«Ti ringrazio.» proseguì, piegò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso lieve: «Sei stato il primo a offrirmi un po' di aiuto.»  
Sherlock chiude i pugni davanti alle labbra, così che potesse confrontarsi solamente col suo sguardo: «Sono la prima persona da cui l'hai cercato.» ribatté con durezza: «Mi hai riconosciuto al bar, mi hai seguito in strada.»  
La giovane era perplessa, restò vicino allo stipite con le braccia lungo i fianchi: «Ti sbagli.» rilevò calma, non era offesa: «Ho detto che andare alla Polizia sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo, ma non volevo che ti sentissi in dovere di darmi una mano. Se ricordo bene, non sei neppure un esempio di altruismo!» esclamò facendo scattare le sopracciglia.  
Sherlock esitò per un secondo, colpito più di quanto avesse immaginato da quella frase sferzante, lei se ne accorse, se ne pentì.  
«Scusami.» mormorò, intrecciò le dita all'altezza del grembo: «Io sono in debito e tu hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per... Dubitare.»  
Non c'era alcun artificio, nessuna sfumatura ambigua, nessuna titubanza dettata da un turbamento, era sincera.  
Sherlock non si fece commuovere, allargò le mani in un gesto teatrale: «Se vuoi un aiuto reale, gioca a carte scoperte. Ti va?» era una richiesta retorica, lei fece un profondo respiro: «Levati i guanti.» le ingiunse.  
«Se mi rifiutassi?» temporeggiò, finalmente la vide mostrare un'incrinatura.  
«Ti pregherei di uscire da questa casa.» ribatté freddamente lui: «Non amo essere preso in giro.»  
Lei abbassò le palpebre, come se fosse sul punto di spezzarsi completamente: «Io non ti ho preso in giro.» obiettò stremata.  
«Dimostralo.» le ingiunse perentorio, senza darle un segno di consolazione, perché più vulnerabile sarebbe stata più semplice sarebbe stato estrapolare la verità dalle sue mezze affermazioni.  
Lei sollevò l'indice destro indicando il computer: «Non troverai le prove.» disse con un sospiro che sembrò svuotarla di ogni emozione.  
«Dimostralo.» ripeté Sherlock, anche se era tutt'altro che annoiato, finse il contrario.  
«Io sono Dilys Brennan.» affermò decisa, alzando la testa, raddrizzando le spalle con una sorta di orgoglio: «Sono nata il 24 Gennaio 1998 a Wicklow Town, in Irlanda. Sono stata battezzata secondo il rito cattolico il 12 Febbario 1998: la madrina era la migliore amica della mamma e suo marito. Mi sono trasferita a Bristol nel Marzo del 2005. Studio alla St Bede's CatholicCollege.» concluse senza esitazioni, osservandolo non con sfida ma con dignità.  
«Non risulti iscritta, né ritirata alla St Bede's CatholicCollege.» valutò Sherlock, non aveva ancora controllato gli istituti religiosi ma questo lei non poteva saperlo.  
Dilys sbatte le ciglia, per un attimo credette stesse per piangere ma non sembrava avere più lacrime da versare, deglutì come se parlare fosse un impegno superiore alle sue forze: «Ho la testa in fiamme.» sussurrò piano, sfiorandosi la fronte.  
Sherlock fu sul punto di offrirle qualcosa di più sostanzioso di un tea, ma Dilys fece ricadere il braccio con un movimento d'abbandono, tornando a lui.  
«Mio padre, David Brennan e mia madre, Karen McBridge Brennan hanno una sola figlia che si chiama Enid Brennan; lei è nata il 5 Aprile del 2000... In piena notte.» mormorò con la medesima sofferta convinzione: «Io non sono nata. Io non esisto più.» finì soffocando un singhiozzo: «Ora, capisci?»


End file.
